Lucy and Nicholas love story
by awsehujikoza
Summary: random cute scenes between lucy and nicholas FLUFFY FLUFF AND MORE FLUFF


**Okay, I tricked you - I'm really sorry but Nicholas and Lucy seem to be a popular thing and I really, really need people to read this.**

**So basically this is a chapter of a story that I have to do write for English at school.**

**I have to give it in in three days so please tell me what you think now so I can improve it.**

**Please?**

What have I got myself into?

I'd probably been lying on the cold pavement, slumped against a car, for hours, too terrified to as much as move. I'd been summoning my courage for hours. I focused my mind on the one thing I had done this all for – my youngest sister, Mouse – and heaved myself to my knees. My body felt slow and sluggish; utterly unlike the thrill of the fight. I loved feeling as light air and as fast as a hummingbird.

Then the pain hit. Spasming and convulsing violently I could barely stay on my knees as it rolled on in waves. I clung to my memories of Mouse as if they were a lifeline. I felt myself being pulled down into a whirlpool of memories as my mental image of Mouse shattered with a hideous screech. I fell to the cold, hard pavement, clutching my ears. Gravel bit into my cheek but I could no longer feel it. I could feel myself slipping, slipping away. With my last grain of energy I screamed, praying to God that someone would hear me.

_I was confident. Too confident, you might say. I was, in fact, positive that victory was mine when I dodged another sloppy punch._

"_It's time someone took you down a notch, Hero," the boy spat thickly through a split lip._

"_Good luck with that," I chirped and catapulted myself off the bonnet of a nearby car to land a kick in his side. My boot connected with something flat and sharp in the pocket of his huge, swamping, trench coat but the adrenaline pumping through my body shook it off._

_I could already see the delight on my family's faces when I brought home the MacDonald's takeaway, bought with the winnings of this fight. _

_Perhaps it was this joyful daydream that caused me to lose focus. Or perhaps the fleeting flash of silver. To this day I still don't know, but, somehow, I suddenly found myself caught in a tight, suffocating embrace._

"_Have fun in Hell, Hero," the boy ducked his head to whisper menacingly. His acrid breath burned my ear._

_All of a sudden I was painfully conscious of something harshly sharp pressing into my stomach. A knife. All of my confidence evaporated on the spot leaving me hollow with horror. A knife. My eyes widened with fear and my lips moved in silent prayer. A knife. I tried to shrink away as it pressed further into my stomach but his arms kept me firmly pinned against his chest. A knife._

_With a swift, masked motion the knife sliced into my skin. The audience looked on, painfully oblivious. I fell to my knees and pressed my hands against my stomach in an attempt at stemming the flow of blood. He forced my chin up and completed the ultimate mortification by spitting in my face._

_I have to stay strong for Mouse, I have to stay strong for her, I reminded myself, but crumpled to the ground as soon as the boy released me. The crowd broke into a chorus of applause, for the winner, and mocking, for the loser._

_Me._

_Every jeer was a blow to my heart. How quickly a crowd can turn; one moment I was their favourite – the untouchable Hero. And now: an empty beer can glanced off my leg._

_Finally, after several more insults and jibes, the crowd dispersed, leaving me behind. But the damage was already done._

Now I look back, all the signs were there: hadn't I felt something in his pocket? Hadn't there been a flash of silver? The cruel jeers and mocking laughter still echoed through my ears. How quickly a crowd can turn; one moment I was their favourite – the untouchable Hero.

Now I was dying.

"Hero!"

The guilt and loneliness that had been building up inside me over the past couple of years finally cracked my mask of confidence at the sound of his voice and my tears ran ribbons through the pool of blood.

"Hero!"

I could feel my life slipping away, out of the grasp of my fingertips, and the last thing I wanted to do was apologise. That must have been why I was hearing his voice ringing through my head.

"Hero!"

I wasn't hallucinating. There he was: Rem, his silhouette dark against the dim lamplight provided in the car park. I tried to call out to him but couldn't manage more than a croak through my parched lips. Rem caught sight of my crumpled, frail form and sprinted over to me, the worry clear in his eyes. He knelt beside me, eyes glassing over with tears as he gently lifted my head onto his lap and began to untie my black lace mask.

"You'll be fine. Shhh, what happened?" Rem asked soothingly, as if I was a wild animal about to run away. I was in no state to run away.

I clung to his arms desperately as my lips formed the words 'I'm sorry' but it was as if my voice had been cut off. I couldn't speak. I couldn't apologise.

"Don't worry," he murmured, casting my mask aside and stroking my hair. "I'll get you to the hospital, they'll sort you out there. You won't die."

Rem continued whispering soft, calming words into my ear but I had tuned out. One word had stricken fear into my heart: hospital. When my brother, Ozzy, had broken his leg last summer we had had to go almost without food for a week to pay off the hospital bill. I couldn't put the kids through that again because of my stupid mistake.

Rem, as always, could see right through me and immediately noted the frantic panic in my eyes. He touched his forehead to mine and looked into my eyes. "Listen to me, Hero; you will not die. I promise."  
He spoke with such thorough conviction, honesty; I even believed him for a second. Then reality came crashing down over me again and I sagged down to the ground again with a strangled sob.

"Don't give up!" Rem's voice became agitated. "You're a survivor, Hero. Stay awake. Stay with me."

But it's so hard to stay awake when your so unbelievably sleepy. So sleepy. Maybe if I just closed my eyes the agony would cease. Rem gathered me into his arms gently and stood up, with my limp body cradled against his chest. I found comfort in his arms, but then my slow, befuddled brain caught up with what was going on and I began to writhe and kick, trying to evade his grip. Not only were Rem's arms gentle and comforting, they were also very firm and inescapable.

The beep when Rem unlocked his car resounded through my head and filled me with dread. I clawed at his arms and struggled fiercely. Of course, it had no effect whatsoever on Rem and he opened the car door effortlessly and tossed me inside as carefully as it is possible to toss someone. A sharp intake of breath surprised me as pain flared through my side and I bounced on the leather seats. The revving engine seats tremors through my body and I was slammed back against the seats when the car reared forward.

"Sorry," murmured Rem, placing his hand on the brake. I reached out with a trembling hand and slipped it into his. Tears ran rivulets down my cheeks and stained the leather seats.

What have I got myself into?

**Please, please, please. R&R**

**Oh, and I'm sorry it's kind of depressing, I'm not usually like this, I mean I have Cookie Monster PJ's.**


End file.
